souvenirs fantômes
by fushigi.kokoro
Summary: Voici la version ré-écrite de Fièvre et désir, la première version était trop simple et ne me plaisait plus donc…. Je l'ai ré-écrite. Voila n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, j'attends avec impatience vos reviews.
1. souvenirs fantômes

Voici la version ré-écrite de Fièvre et désir, la première version était trop simple et ne me plaisait plus donc…. Je l'ai ré-écrite. Voila n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, j'attends avec impatience vos reviews.

Alors on ne change rien à ce qui à été dis dans le "chapitre" précédent, Sheik est un homme, lui et Zelda sont deux personnes distinctes. Je donne même quelques explication de ma vision des choses.

Toute critique est bonne à recevoir tant qu'elle reste constructive.

Toujours Rate M car je pense que même si ce n'est pas explicite ce récit n'est pas à mettre entre toutes les mains.

Voila, je précise aussi que seul mon OC (Original Character) m'appartient même si je rêverais de posséder le perso de Sheik, héhé. Désolé s'il reste des fautes, signalez les moi et je tâcherais d'y remédier dans la mesure du possible.

Bonne lecture.

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures maintenant, mais elle n'avait pas bougée, toujours immobile, assise sur la dalle marquée de la Triforce, regardant les étoiles et la lune se refléter sur la surface du lac.

Sheik avait attendu toute la journée, caché parmi les branches d'un arbre quelconque, la venue de la guerrière, en vain, elle ne s'était pas montrée. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas, jamais elle n'avait raté une occasion de se mesurer à lui, du moins pas sans une bonne raison… Il ne comprenait pas….

Jamais auparavant elle n'avait disparu, sans rien dire, pendant une journée entière, pour réapparaître de la sorte, simplement assise, à contempler les reflets de l'eau. Certes, ils étaient des Sheikahs, des ombres, une vieille légende pour les Hyliens, mais ils étaient proche depuis l'enfance et ne se cachaient rien, ou presque….

Il avait continué de la chercher, dans tout Hyrule et à la bordure du royaume, dans la vaste forêt, cachant aux yeux de tous, le village oublié, où ils résidaient avec quelques autres Sheikahs nomades. Le peuple de l'ombre s'était divisés en petits groupes et, à quelques exceptions, ne restait que peu de temps aux mêmes endroits, suite aux ordres d'Impa.

Les rares compagnons d'armes qu'il avait croisé n'avaient pas le moindre indice sur sa belle, beaucoup d'entre eux n'ayant même presque jamais aperçu la guerrière de l'ombre, il ne retrouva sa trace qu'une fois la nuit tombée, au lac Hylia, semblant contempler la surface noircie miroitant le ciel et ses astres, recroquevillée sur elle-même, à la merci du moindre ennemi.

Il l'avait longuement observé, de loin, comme il le faisait d'habitude, une très mauvaise manie qu'il avait prit depuis qu'Impa leur avait ordonné de rester ensemble au village oublié. Presque toutes les nuits, il quittait sa cabane, tard dans la nuit, pour trouver refuge sur le toit de celle de son amie ; il se penchait alors, prudemment et le plus silencieusement possible, scrutant par la petite lucarne la fillette endormie avant s'asseoir dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre jusqu'à l'aube, il n'avait jamais réellement compris pourquoi il faisait cela, se contentant de rester hors de vue de qui que ce soit, pour veiller sur la petite fille. Plusieurs fois il avait manqué de peu de la réveiller, ou encore de se faire surprendre, s'étant assoupi, il n'avait du son salut qu'au chant de quelques oiseaux peu avant le lever du soleil, mais elle n'en avait jamais parlé ou même fait allusion. Cet acte innocent d'enfant avait changé peu à peu avec le temps, transformant une légère angoisse nocturne quand il ne la veillait pas à une nécessité vitale et inavouable. Cette horrible obsession lui posait aujourd'hui beaucoup de problèmes, transformant le lien presque fraternel qu'il avait envers la fillette en un amour ardent et puissant pour la jeune femme au fil du temps, mais comment avouer à l'élue de son cœur qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle à cause de ce besoin de la voir toute les nuits…

Non, il ne pouvait pas le lui dire et encore moins lui mentir, elle détectait le moindre petit mensonge dans les yeux et paroles de ceux qui venaient la trouver, c'était impossible, jamais il ne lui dirait…. Il se contenterait de ses rêves, quand il s'endormait en la veillant ou lorsqu'il s'éclipsait après ses entraînements pour se reposer dans un petit recoin du village que lui seul connaissait. Ces moments de douceur amère qu'il regrettait parfois d'avoir... Tantôts purs et chastes, tantôt bien plus passionnels et érotiques le laissant haletant et brûlant au réveil….

Sheik, chassant ces pensées embarrassantes, s'était avancé lentement, sans bruits, connaissant les réflexes redoutables de son amie d'enfance. Plusieurs fois enfant, il s'était fait surprendre et plaqué au sol violement avant qu'elle ne s'aperçoive qu'il n'était pas un ennemi. Ce simple souvenir fit naître un sourire sur ses lèvres, dissimulé derrière son masque de lin.

La jeune femme n'avait toujours pas bougé, même quand il s'était assit, prudemment, à ses côtés, son regard figé sur la surface aqueuse, l'ignorant ouvertement.

- Reina ?

Pas de réponses, elle restait immobile, ses longs cheveux coiffés en une longue tresse tombant dans son dos, dissimulant légèrement le symbole de son peuple sur sa tunique. Son attitude contrastait tellement avec son comportement habituel, elle qui était toujours sur ses gardes, sans cesse la première à sentir le danger venir, méfiante, peu bavarde et mystérieuse, cachée derrière ses mèches d'ébènes. Rares étaient, comme lui, les privilégiés autorisés à voir une autre facette de la jeune femme ; attentive, à l'écoute et protectrice…. Il avait put néanmoins apercevoir un autre côté de sa belle, bien plus dangereux et sombre lorsqu'elle s'était emportée contre Impa pour une raison inconnue, utilisant un potentiel magique énorme qu'il ne lui connaissait pas… Ce visage empli de colère et d'amertume qui ne devrait jamais apparaître chez une enfant de dix ans…. Cela n'avait duré que quelques heures, avant que son amie ne s'écroule, épuisée et pleurant à chaudes larmes... La Sage de l'Ombre ne lui en avait pas tenu rigueur, elle avait même parue triste et désolée, leur ordonnant de rester ici, ensemble.

Jamais elle n'avait baissé sa garde ainsi, même en sa présence, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond…

- Je t'ai attendu, tu sais. Tu aurais pu prévenir.

- …

Un silence oppressant s'était installé entre eux, elle ne l'avait encore jamais ignoré de la sorte, gardant cette attitude lointaine et indifférente, comme absente. Irrité par ce comportement nouveau, il se leva, balayant les alentours du regard ; le calme régnait, bercé par le clapotis de l'eau, Reina pouvait se défendre seule, il le savait que trop bien, sa fierté en ayant déjà fait les frais plus d'une fois…. Sa belle était une très bonne guerrière, très douée en magie ainsi qu'en combat rapproché, elle finissait toujours par parer ses coups, lors de leur combats, et le mettre a terre, il ne sauvait alors les apparences qu'en prétendant ne pas vouloir répliquer et la tuer. En vérité, il était troublé de toujours se retrouver plaqué au sol, dominé par cette tigresse, incapable de bouger sans dévoiler quoique ce soit à son amie, troublé aussi pendant ces rares moments où une étrange lueur scintillait furtivement dans les yeux de sa belle. A croire qu'elle avait compris et prenait un malin plaisir à se coller contre lui pour l'empêcher de bouger et remporter le combat. Cette pensée fit rougir le Sheikah derrière son masque, l'obscurité de la nuit camouflant parfaitement ses émotions tandis qu'il regagnait la rive du lac en silence, jetant quelques regards en arrière de temps en temps. C'était impossible, elle ne pouvait pas savoir…..

Au bout d'une dizaine de minute, la demoiselle se leva, lentement, et vint le rejoindre, le regard fixé sur ses pas, la démarche incertaine, pour lui murmurer quelques mots inaudibles avant de continuer son chemin vers la plaine. Le village n'était qu'à quelques heures de marche, temps qui paraissait tellement plus long dans ce silence. La lisière de la forêt apparaissait enfin au loin mais quelque chose avait changé dans l'air, même le vent avait cessé de jouer avec les feuilles des arbres, une attaque se préparait sans qu'il ne puisse voir le moindre ennemi. Reina était à nouveau immobile, scrutant les alentours, à quelques mètres du Sheikah. Il n'eut pas le temps de réduire à néant l'espace entre eux, une fraction de seconde plus tard ils étaient tous deux encerclés par une dizaines de Sakdoss.

De simples ennemis, petits monstres sans importance pour les guerriers de haut rang qu'ils étaient, mais même si faible, aucun ennemi ne devait se trouver entre eux… Combien de fois Impa ne lui avait-elle pas rabattu les oreilles avec cet ordre, aucun écart de faiblesse, aucune faille dans leur défense ne devait être dévoilée, même devant d'insignifiants squelettes miniatures, ce qu'il venait de faire en laissant l'écart entre eux se creuser et leurs ennemi, bien que stupides, n'allaient pas laisser passer cette chance. En effet, à peine avait-il détruit un Sakdoss qu'un autre réapparaissait immédiatement au même endroit, leur combat ameutant Saigneurs et Tetdoss en quelques minutes. Le combat sembla durer une éternité avant qu'enfin les derniers monstres tombèrent à terre et que le vent revienne jouer parmi les arbres, ils s'en étaient tiré sans grand mal, quelques éraflures et petites morsures bénignes, du moins pour lui. Comme suivant le fil de sa pensée, un bruit de chute attira son attention, un peu plus loin la silhouette sombre de son amie se dessina, inerte sur le sol. Se précipitant vers elle, il ne put que constater les morsures bien plus nombreuses et profondes qu'elles n'auraient du l'être, sans compter les innombrables coupures peu dangereuse mais qui saignaient abondement. Elle respirait faiblement, inconsciente, et des larmes coulaient de ses yeux clos. Sans réfléchir, il la prit dans ses bras et couru jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt, vers le cheval au pelage noir qu'il avait aperçu en cherchant sa compagne. Cette bête farouche qui ne laissait personne monter sur son dos mis à part sa propriétaire était le moyen le plus rapide de rentrer au village pour soigner son amie. L'animal refusa d'abord de se laisser approcher et Sheik dû se faire violence pour garder son sang froid ainsi que pour faire comprendre à cette tête de mule, l'état préoccupant de sa maîtresse.

Arrivé au village Sheikah, désert depuis quelques jours, il allongea la jeune femme dans le lit de fortune de sa cachette, sortant ce qui lui restait de potion rouge et sa dernière fée, laissant cette dernière s'occuper des plus grosses plaies tandis qu'il s'absentait quelques secondes pour aller chercher des bandages neufs. A son retour, son amie avait retrouvée un air presque paisible, plus de larmes, son teint était plus pale qu'à l'ordinaire et ses joues rougies mais elle était hors de danger, il ne lui restait plus qu'à nettoyer et panser les coupures et petites plaies restantes. Il resta quelques minutes, à la regarder dormir, tentant de calmer les battements de son cœur, ils étaient seuls et donc personne d'autre que lui ne pouvait soigner la Sheikah... "Ce n'est pas comme si je ne l'avais pas déjà aidé à se soigner….." mais cette pensée ne l'aida pas le moins du monde, les rares fois où il avait été autorisé à aider la guerrière, elle était réveillée et avait longtemps bataillé avec sa propre fierté avant de se laisser faire…. Et cela n'impliquait pas d'ôter le moindre vêtement…. Il se ressaisit, se giflant mentalement d'avoir de telles pensées alors que son amie était blessée, et commença à défaire les bandages que la jeune femme portait déjà aux bras et aux jambes ainsi que ses brassières, libérant ses armes par la même occasion. Quelques accros couvraient son pentalon mais aucun coup n'était parvenu à marquer la peau, pour ce qui était de sa robe et sa blouse, les entailles étaient bien plus visibles et nombreuses.

"Ce n'est pas une robe ! C'est une longue tunique !" Sa voix résonnait encore dans sa tête, son amie avait toujours été différente des autres Sheikahs, non seulement par son apparence mais aussi par ses habits ; le peuple de l'Ombre ne comptait que des têtes blondes ou aux cheveux clairs, jamais l'un des leurs n'était né avec les cheveux noir avant Reina, de plus tous portaient des tuniques courtes ou armures légère et très souvent près du corps tandis que celles de la belle étaient certes moulantes mais contenait généralement un élément ample et pendant. Sa "tunique" n'y faisait pas exception, un col roulé, sans manches, une partie du dos nu dévoilant sa blouse et les bandages entourant sa taille, se séparant aux hanches en deux pans tombant sur ses chevilles, celui de devant, plus fin, se glissait entre ses cuisses quand elle se déplaçait et celui à l'arrière, plus ample, flottait au moindre courant d'air sans pour autant l'empêcher de se déplacer sans bruits, au contraire. Elle portait tout de même les mêmes couleurs que les autres, bleu nuit et gris bleu, enfin si on ne comptait pas la ceinture de tissu violet qu'elle nouait autour de ses hanches….

L'étoffe mauve et la longue tunique enlevée, il ne lui restait plus que sa blouse à retirer. Ce simple bout de tissu découvrait ses épaules mais comportait de longues manches gantée et le col remontait jusqu'à former un masque couvrant la partie basse du visage de la jeune femme. Les dernières plaies se situaient sur ses hanches, son dos, ses côtes et ses bras, Sheik n'avait d'autre choix que d'enlever le tissu et abaisser le pantalon pour nettoyer et panser les coupures. Le Sheikah avait déjà aperçu la jeune femme quand elle se soignait, il veillait généralement pas loin dans ces cas là, mais seulement quelques centimètres de la peau nue cachée rien de plus. Le reste n'avait été inventé que par son imagination et ses rêves où il la déshabillait lentement pour découvrir sa peau laiteuse aux formes graciles…..

Un faible gémissement le tira de ses songes, l'air serein de Reina avait disparu, ses traits étaient crispés, ses yeux clos fortement plissés et des frissons parcouraient son corps. La température de la pièce était fraîche et la seule source de chaleur pendait au mur, une petite lanterne accrochée au mur projetant de grandes ombres un peu partout. Un autre gémissement franchit les lèvres de son amie quand il l'attira contre lui pour mieux défaire le bandage autour de sa taille et enlever le haut de la belle. Ses mains tremblaient alors qu'il retirait le tissu rendu collant et poisseux par le sang.

La fée avait fait le plus gros du travail, seuls quelques petites plaies peu profondes étaient encore visible, cela ne prit au jeune homme que quelques minutes pour les nettoyer et couvrir avec les bandages neufs, il prit ensuite une grosse couverture et la posa sur la demoiselle.

Il s'installa ensuite dans un coin non loin, son cœur battait toujours aussi vite, ses mains tremblaient encore tandis qu'il tentait en vain de chasser l'image du corps à moitié dénudé de son amie.

Bien décidé à se vider l'esprit, le Sheikah laissa son questionnement sur le comportement étrange de son amie d'enfance reprendre le dessus… Qu'avait-elle bien pu faire de la journée, elle ne l'avait pas passé à regarder l'eau du lac car il s'y était rendu plusieurs fois en la cherchant… A vrai dire, il avait fouillé les moindres recoins d'Hyrule et de sa bordure de nombreuses fois en pensant qu'ils s'étaient peut être manqués, mais rien….. Pourquoi était-elle aussi blessée, une guerrière de haut rang comme elle ne se serait pas habituellement laisser attaquer de la sorte…..

Le bruissement de la couverture lui fit tourner la tête, la jeune femme se réveillait.

- Doucement, tu vas rouvrir tes blessures.

- …..

- Tu as décidé de ne pas parler aujourd'hui et de m'éviter ?

Son ton avait été si froid et si chargé de reproche quand il s'était adressé à elle, il s'en voulait de laisser ainsi transparaître ses émotions, les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle prenait beaucoup trop de place. Cependant la jeune femme resta impassible, le regard dans le vide, remarquant à peine la couverture qui tombait de ses épaules et offrait sa peau à la morsure du moindre courrant d'air. Elle bougea légèrement quand il vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et remettre l'étoffe, quelque chose clochait. Posant sa main, que la jeune femme tenta faiblement de repousser, sur son front, il comprit immédiatement son changement de comportement.

- Tu as de la fièvre !

- ….je sais….

- Et tu es sortie quand même ?! Tu es dingue ?! Tu aurais pu être blessée ou pire ! D'ailleurs tu l'es !

- …désolée….

Les yeux baissés, les larmes menaçant de tomber, son corps tremblait sous l'étoffe chaude. Reina tombait rarement malade et avait encore plus rarement de la fièvre, la seule fois dont il se rappelait remontait sept ans en arrière, quand elle s'était emportée violement contre Impa alors que cette dernière venait la voir. Il savait que son amie était douée en magie, mais pas à ce point, la jeune guerrière avait tenue tête au Sage de l'Ombre pendant des heures, utilisant toutes sorte de sortilèges inconnu et des pouvoir que seul l'Elue de l'Ombre pouvait posséder, avant de s'écrouler en pleurs et épuisée, repoussée par la magie de l'intendante de la Princesse. Suite à cet incident, elle était restée alitée pendant plusieurs jours avec une forte fièvre qui la faisait délirer et murmurer des paroles vides de sens. Cette fièvre et celle qu'elle avait maintenant était fort semblable, ses yeux étaient ternes et empli de tant d'émotions ; une profonde tristesse, de la détresse, des regrets, de la colère et une immense lassitude…. Quel mal la rongeait ainsi et comment n'avait-il rien vu venir ? N'étaient-ils pas proches, n'avaient-ils pas passés de nombreuses nuits à se parler quand l'un d'eux ne parvenait pas à dormir ? Que cachait-elle et pourquoi ne pas lui parler, car il en était intimement persuadé, ce n'était pas un vilain coup de froid ou un épuisement...

- On reparlera de ça plus tard, recouche toi, je vais chercher…

Sheik, à peine debout, ne put finir sa phrase, la jeune femme s'était brusquement levée et accrochée à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait, manquant de peu de les projeter au sol comme la couverture à leurs pieds.

- …N-Ne me laisse pas…..

- R-Reina, je vais juste chercher de l'eau, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

- ….N-Non…. S'il te plait….. pas encore…. Je ne veux plus….

- De quoi parle-tu ?!

Sa fièvre la faisait à nouveau délirer, il fallait agir vite mais la Sheikah l'empêchait de bouger par son étreinte. Ses bras étaient fermement enroulés autour de son buste, coinçant les membres de son camarade, et elle reposait de tout son poids sur lui, l'obligeant à contre balancer avec son corps pour éviter une chute. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il pouvait sentir son souffle brûlant dans son cou, traversant son col en lin et rappelant à ses mauvaises pensées le peu d'espace qui les séparaient…. Le jeune homme tenta de la résonner un moment, parvenant juste à libérer ses bras et lui faire face alors qu'elle se collait encore plus à lui. Le moindre mouvement était un véritable calvaire avec une telle tête de mule et il sentait, maintenant qu'elle avait réussi à abaisser son masque, son front bouillant contre sa peau, il ne pouvait pas rester ainsi.

- N-Non, ne t'en va pas…. Pas encore une fois….. Par les Déesses, qu'ai-je fais de mal…..

- Reina, arrête, tu n'as rien fais de mal, tu as juste de la fièvre, laisse moi…

- Non ! Tu ne comprends pas ! Je ne peux plus le supporter….. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je me souvienne moi aussi…. J'aurais voulu oublier !

- Oublier quoi ? Explique-toi, Reina, regarde moi.

Elle était épuisée, non pas physiquement, mais mentalement, elle tentait de le retenir comme s'il n'allait jamais revenir…. Quels étaient ces souvenirs qu'elle voulait oublier ? D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, ils avaient toujours été ensemble, ici, au village oublié, et ce depuis leur naissance…. Rien de grave n'était jamais arrivé…

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre…. Je t'en prie…. Ne me laisse pas….

- Très bien, explique moi, je veux comprendre ce qui te met dans cet état, recouche toi sous la couverture, tu vas empirer ton état….

- …. Promet…

- Reina, ça suffit !

- …Il y a sept ans…. Quand Impa est venue et que….

- C'est pour ça que tu t'inquiètes ?

- Non ! Laisse moi parler…. Il faut que tu saches….

- …..Parle.

- La raison pour laquelle je me suis emportée…. Elle remonte à sept ans maintenant…. Au moment où la légende sur la Triforce est devenue réelle…. Quelque chose que seuls les Sages et le Héro du temps se rappellent…. Et bien sur moi….

- …..Je ne comprends pas.

- Il y a sept ans, Ganondorf à attaqué le château d'Hyrule, Impa est venue se réfugier un moment ici, avec la Princesse… Laisse moi finir ! Je sais que pour toi ça n'est jamais arrivé, laisse moi continuer… Ce monstre avait obtenu un fragment de Triforce en tentant de s'emparer du pouvoir des Déesses et l'a utiliser pour faire régner la terreur jusqu'au réveil du Héros du Temps. Il avait été scellé dans le sanctuaire des Sages en attendant d'être assez fort pour se battre…. La Princesse avait besoin d'un déguisement parfait pour pouvoir sauver son royaume sans se faire capturer et Impa lui a enseigné un sort permettant de séparer son corps de son esprit mais il lui fallait un autre corps à disposition… Elles t'ont utilisé toi, et tu étais d'accord ! Tu les as laissé faire…. Tu n'aurais pas dû !

- Reina calme toi, ta fièvre te fait délirer…

- Pas du tout ! Je sais ce que je dis, je t'assure que c'est la vérité, demande à Impa !

- …..Elle est auprès de la Princesse et je ne partirais pas tant que tu seras dans cet état.

- …..C'est la vérité…

- Qu'est-il arrivé ensuite ?

- …Le sort à échoué, elles ont du recourir à un autre…. Mais le mal était fait….. C'est à cause de ça que je me suis éveillée…. C'est aussi pour ça que je me souviens… Elles sont parties ensuite et je ne les ais pas revue avant l'éveil du Héros du Temps….. J'ai cru mourir en voyant ce qu'elles avaient fait…. Impa voulait s'assurer de la sûreté du déguisement de la Princesse…. En m'utilisant…. Comme si cela n'avait pas suffit de me faire autant de mal… Elle est arrivée, dans son déguisement, et j'y ai cru…. Même moi, j'étais trompée… Son camouflage était parfait, ça oui ! Mais…. Cruel…. Comment a-t-elle pu…..

La jeune femme éclata en sanglots dans ses bras, incapable de finir son récit. Que voulait dire cette histoire, il ne s'était absolument rien passé sept ans auparavant… Ils l'auraient su, même aussi éloignés du château qu'ils étaient, la seule chose qui avait changé à cette époque était bien moindre. Impa avait juste ordonné au Peuple de l'Ombre de se diviser en petits groupes, et de ne rester que peu de temps au même endroit, tous sauf eux deux, la Sage de l'Ombre leur avait ordonné de rester au village. Pourquoi avait-elle pris une telle décision d'ailleurs ? Elle aussi, du jour au lendemain avait changé sans raison, ce pouvait-il qu'il y ai eu quelque chose dont il n'aurait aucuns souvenirs comme le disait sa belle ?

- Reina, que s'est-il passé ensuite ? Comment peut-il s'être passé autant de choses sans que personne ne s'en souvienne ?

- ….M-Moi si… Impa et les autres Sages aussi… Et la Princesse ainsi que ce Héros du Temps….

- Raconte moi la suite….

- La suite…. Hmph ! Impa m'a ordonné de quitter Hyrule, que vu que le sceau des Elus était inutilisable, je ne pouvais pas rester alors je me suis enfuie, je ne voulais plus les voir, je voulais oublier ce qui s'était passé, cette douleur que je ne comprenais pas… Ce manque qui me détruisait de l'intérieur….. J'ai fini par trouver refuge dans une grotte non loin d'une grande baie, loin d'Hyrule… Un soir je me suis endormie et quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais à nouveau une enfant… Ici, avec toi…. Je ne comprenais pas….

Cette dernière explication fit remonter un vieux souvenir, Reina avait presque dix ans, elle était sortie de sa cabane, un matin, affolée, lui, était assit sur le toit de sa cabane, pour il ne savait plus quelle raison. Il était rapidement descendu de son perchoir et l'avait interpellé puis s'était fait violement projeter au sol, malgré le poids plume de sa camarade, celle-ci s'était mise à pleurer en le voyant et avait eu les mêmes paroles vide de sens….

"Par les Déesses, ne les laisse jamais faire ça ! Je ne veux pas !" "T'as pas le droit d'accepter ça ! Même de la part de la Princesse !" Il avait toujours cru qu'il s'agissait des restes d'un mauvais rêve et n'y avait plus prêté attention, même lors de la bagarre avec Impa. Ce jour la, la Sage de l'Ombre l'avait pris à part et lui avait intimer de ne jamais quitter la jeune fille, sous aucun prétexte, qu'elle espérait n'avoir jamais besoin du pouvoir qu'elle détenait…. "Le sceaux sacré devrait tenir quelques siècles voir plus… Ces années de malheur ne sont jamais arrivées pour le reste du monde…." Ces paroles, l'intendante les avait murmurées plus pour elle même mais le jeune Sheikah les avaient entendu. Elle parlait du sceaux servant à emprisonner le mal, comme dans la légende transmise par son peuple, celle parlant de l'éveil des Sages, des différents temples et du Héros du Temps….. Toutes les informations se remettaient dans l'ordre, peu à peu…. Une fois le mal scellé, les Sages avaient dû souhaiter effacer ces années de souffrances infligée au Hyliens et aux autres peuples…. Mais pourquoi cela avait-il autant atteint la jeune femme, elle ne lui avait pas tout dit, quelque chose manquait… Elle en voulait à Impa, mais pas pour ce retour dans le temps, c'était bien plus important….

- Reina, je ne comprends pas tout…. Pourquoi lui en veux-tu autant ?

- …..C'est elle qui à donné l'idée du sort à la Princesse, celui qui…..

Il tenait l'information qui lui manquait, il était arrivé quelque chose de grave avec ce sort, il devait le savoir. C'est ce qui la faisait souffrir, il le voyait dans son regard, à la manière dont elle fermait les yeux, ses mains crispées dans son dos….

- Reina…

- Non ! Pas ça….. Non, je ne veux plus revivre ça….

- Je dois savoir ce qui te met dans cet état.

- …S'il te plait….

Ses yeux larmoyants le suppliaient de ne pas la questionner d'avantage, ses bras soudainement accrochés à sa taille, réduisant encore si c'était possible l'écart entre eux, son visage se rapprochait lentement. Reculant de quelques pas, entraînant la jeune femme avec lui, son dos vint cogner contre le mur de pierre près de l'entrée. Comment étaient-ils arrivés là sans s'en rendre compte, ils étaient à l'opposé du lit, de l'autre côté de la pièce et il ne pouvait plus reculer alors que la Sheikah se rapprochait encore.

- R-Reina….

- Ce soir là, après que je me suis retrouvée avec mes souvenirs dans mon corps d'enfant, j'ai réfléchis, je voulais savoir pourquoi cela m'avait fait si mal…. Et j'ai compris… C'était d'autant plus clair quand tu m'as veillé après le départ d'Impa….

- D-De quoi tu parles ?

Adossé au mur, sa compagne collée contre lui, ses pensées longtemps chassées revenaient à l'assaut, il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud contre son visage, les mains fines sur ses reins, sa poitrine compressée contre son corps et ses lèvres tentatrices de plus en plus proches…. Il était déjà arrivé, dans ses rêves, qu'elle se love ainsi contre lui, avec cette même ardeur, ce regard voilé par l'envie, mais ce n'était qu'un rêve, elle était fiévreuse et devait délirer…. Ses lèvres étaient si proches des siennes, combien de fois n'avait-il pas rêvé de l'embrasser, de goûter à cette peau rosée contrastant avec le teint pale de la guerrière…. Ses mains agrippèrent les épaules de la demoiselle tandis qu'il détournait la tête, refusant ce baiser offert.

- R-Reina, non…

- Pourquoi ? …..Je ne suis pas assez bien ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Je suis si repoussante ? Ton corps me dit le contraire, pourtant…

- C-c'est pas ce que tu crois ! C'est juste…

- Quoi alors ? ….

- Tu as de la fièvre, tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais…

- Je sais très bien ce que je fais ! Tu crois quoi ?! Que la fièvre me fait délirer, peut être ?! Si c'était le cas, je ne serais pas aussi lucide, idiot ! …Je sais ce que je ressens depuis longtemps…. Bien avant cette fièvre….

- ….Je suis…

Le front de son amie se colla à nouveau contre son visage, encore plus chaud cette fois, elle respirait difficilement et son corps tremblait de plus en plus, il fallait agir. Alors qu'il tentait une fois de plus de l'obliger à se recoucher pour aller chercher de l'eau, elle éclata en sanglots dans ses bras, resserrant son étreinte autour de sa taille et refusant catégoriquement de le lâcher.

- Pourquoi veux-tu tant te débarrasser de moi ?! Si tu pars…..

- Reina ! Je vais juste chercher de l'eau, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! Il ne va rien m'arriver….

- Si ! Comme il y a sept ans ! A cause de la Pr…

- Quoi ?!

C'était donc ça ?! Elle s'inquiétait pour lui ? Mais pourquoi ? Il ne lui était jamais rien arrivé de grave, quelques blessures sans importances lors des entraînements mais pas au point de menacer sa vie….

- Reina, qu'est-ce que tu dis ?! Explique-toi !

- Non ! Pas encore ! …..S'il te plais… Je veux plus te perdre….

La dernière pièce du puzzle était enfin en place. Tout concordait sans qu'il y comprenne vraiment quoi que ce soit, ce Ganondorf avait attaqué le château, la Princesse s'était réfugiée ici avec Impa, elles avaient utilisé un sort dangereux….. " il lui fallait un autre corps " " tu étais d'accord !" "Tu les as laissé faire…. " " Le sort à échoué…" " Le mal était fait… "

Il lui était arrivé quelque chose et cela avait bouleversé la jeune femme…. Mais pourquoi ?

- ….Pourquoi… ? …..Reina ?

Le corps dans ses bras devint soudainement plus lourd, Reina avait les yeux clos, sa peau redevenue livide, elle murmura quelques mots inaudibles avant de sombrer. La fièvre était devenue bien trop forte et il n'avait plus de temps à perdre. Sortant à vive allure de la cachette, il fonça vers la petite rivière juste à côté du village, s'immergeant avec sa bien aimée jusqu'à la taille, la tenant contre lui d'un bras tandis que de l'autre il amenait l'eau froide sur le front de la jeune femme pour faire tomber sa température.

Au bout d'insoutenables minutes, la belle revint à elle, frissonnant, un peu perdue.

- Shh… Tout va bien, ta fièvre redescend….. Je n'ai pas eu le choix, tu avais perdu connaissance…

- …Merci….

- …Dis moi quand tu te sens mieux, il fait froid et….

- Tu vas attraper froid comme ça…

- Tu t'inquiète pour moi alors que…. Enfin….

- Je pensais ce que j'ai dis… Plutôt ce que j'ai fais…. Mais je n'aurais pas du… Je n'ai pas à t'imposer ce que je ressens…

- Attend ! Non…. Reina…

- On devrait rentrer, j'ai trop froid….

Il la guida vers sa cachette dissimulée entre deux grosses pierres au fond du village, non loin de la source d'eau, un long drap noir empêchant le froid de s'introduire dans le petit dédale menant à la seule pièce "habitable"; une petite pièce rectangulaire, un ancien repère ayant offert un peu de sécurité aux Sheikahs avant que le village ne soit battit, dans laquelle rien n'avait changé ou presque, un vieux matelas de fortune rempli de paille reposait à même le sol dans le fond contre les murs de pierres ainsi qu'un peu plus loin quelques bouts de toile dépassaient d'une dalle au sol, dissimulant quelques provisions non périssables enfuies.

- Tu vas attraper froid si tu restes avec ça sur le dos…..

La voix de sa camarade résonna faiblement dans la petite pièce, elle s'était recouchée, lui tournant le dos, emmitouflée dans l'étoffe brune, sa longue tresse trempée reposant sur le matelas à coté de sa tête. Même s'il faisait meilleur que dehors, la température à l'intérieur n'était pas des plus chaudes et son corps trempé le lui fit remarquer…. Faisant tomber à la hâte les bandages retenant ses armes, Sheik enleva tant bien que mal sa tunique devenue collante avant de la pendre à la fine corde, à peine visible, tendue d'un côté à l'autre de la pièce à l'entrée et de s'enrouler dans la deuxième couverture qu'il avait emmené quelques mois plus tôt. Le silence qui régnait dans la cachette, qu'il était jusque là seul à connaître, le rendait malade. A force de la repousser, sa camarade avait du penser qu'elle ne l'intéressait pas…

- Reina… Parle moi…

- …..

- Je ne voulais pas te repousser…. Enfin, si mais uniquement parce que tu avais de la fièvre…

- ….

- Je tiens à toi tu le sais…

- J'ai essayé de faire comme si rien n'était arrivé…. J'y arrivais mais….

- Raconte moi ce qui s'est passé… Pourquoi as-tu disparue ? Ai-je dis quelque chose de mal ?

- …..Non…. Pas toi….. C'est juste que… Ca m'a rappelé… Avant….

- Explique-toi…

- …..Je … Je ne veux plus m'en souvenir… s'il te plait….

Elle s'était remise à pleurer, en silence, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Il se glissa jusqu'au matelas et s'allongea contre son amie, la serrant dans ses bras pour éviter une autre crise de larme.

- Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça, dis moi quoi faire….

- …Tu ne peux rien y faire…. Mes souvenirs ne peuvent pas être effacés…

- …Alors partage les avec moi. Comme quand on était enfant, quand tu faisais des cauchemars…

- Tu en faisais aussi… Mais ce n'est pas un cauchemar ! C'est vraiment arrivé !

Elle s'était brusquement retournée et s'était assise, dos contre le mur, laissant la couverture retomber sur ses bras en dévoilant à moitié son buste à la peau nacrée. Son visage d'habitude impassible reflétait toute sa douleur et sa colère.

- Reina, je veux comprendre….

- Tu n'y arriverais pas…

- Alors explique moi !

- C'est ce que j'ai fait ! Ca n'a rien changé !

- Parce que tu ne me dis pas tout ! Tu me cache toujours quelque chose, sois franche !

- Je le suis ! C'est toi qui…..

- Reina, arrête ça ! Maintenant dis moi tout, explique moi sans rien oublier, sans rien me cacher, je veux t'aider !

- Tu veux tout savoir ?!

- Bien sur !

- Très bien !

La guerrière se calma quelques secondes, fermant les yeux et ralentissant sa respiration, recomposant peu à peu le masque froid et neutre qu'elle portait en tant normal.

Les mèches noires entourant le visage de la jeune femme s'animèrent soudainement, comme agitée par un léger vent pourtant inexistant. Ses paupières s'entrouvraient lentement, ses yeux s'étaient parés d'une envoûtante lueur violette.

La seconde d'après la pièce avait disparu dans les ténèbres, le guerrier de l'ombre ne voyait plus rien, même le corps de son amie à quelques centimètre l'instant d'avant et encore moins son propre corps. Il ne faisait ni chaud, ni froid, il n'y avait plus rien, juste les ténèbres.

"Tu voulais savoir, non ? Alors regarde."

La voix de Reina résonnait autour de lui, il avait beau tourner la tête, seuls les ténèbres s'offraient à lui.

Un flash lumineux l'aveugla brusquement et les ténèbres disparurent. Des cris d'enfants lui parvinrent, deux jeunes gamins se poursuivant à travers les bois, échangeant quelques coups lors de leurs rencontres, la brise d'été animant les arbres, les rayons du soleil filtrant à travers l'épais feuillage.

L'un des deux enfants le frôla, se retournant quelques mètres plus loin, les mains sur les hanches.

- T'es vraiment nul, je ne vais pas si vite quand même ? Tu te prétends aussi fort que moi mais je gagne toujours….

La silhouette devant lui, à la voix cristalline, semblait attendre quelque chose, restant sur ses gardes, les sens aux aguets comme si une menace allait surgir à tout moment.

- Tsss…. Tu crois m'avoir comme ça ? En restant caché là ? Tu sembles oublier que tu es incapable de me berner…

- De quoi parle-tu ?

La fillette ne réagit pas, restant muette, soupirant de mécontentement avant de bondir violement à quelques centimètres de lui, la tête tournée vers l'endroit où elle se tenait auparavant. Une autre silhouette, plus petite, se relevait rapidement, toisant la gamine d'un regard fier derrière ses mèches blondes. Le jeune garçon s'adossa à l'arbre non loin, s'apprêtant à répondre quand un hennissement résonna plus loin, ainsi qu'un sifflement bien connu du Sheikah. La seconde suivante, la forêt disparut pour laisser place au village oublié. Quelques guerriers de l'ombre étaient présents, courbant le dos devant une enfant enroulée dans une cape de voyage grise et bien trop grande. Les cheveux blonds, dissimulés par une coiffe immaculée, abordant la Triforce par dessus un ruban rose, quelque peu malmenée par la fuite, et le haut de sa robe claire dépassant de l'ouverture de la cape, la jeune Princesse d'Hyrule souriait faiblement, les remerciant de leur accueil.

Après avoir donné des ordres aux guerriers présents, Impa s'avança vers lui sans un regard, s'arrêtant devant les deux enfants qui jouaient dans les bois.

- Impa ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Le Sage de l'Ombre ne répondis pas, comme sourde à sa question, se contentant d'emmener la princesse et le jeune garçon à l'écart.

Sheik se rapprocha de l'autre enfant pour la questionner mais stoppa net sa démarche. La fillette portait la tenue d'entraînement des Sheikahs, à laquelle elle avait nouée une longue étoffe blanche qui pendait sur le côté, ses longs cheveux d'ébène étaient noués en une épaisse natte et quelques mèches tombant sur son visage cachait son œil gauche.

- Reina ?

La fillette ne bougea pas, continuant de regarder la discussion un peu plus loin. Les ténèbres firent disparaître la scène devenue floue, ne laissant apparaître une nouvelle vision qu'un instant plus tard, moment qui lui sembla durer une éternité. Les masses de couleurs fades devinrent plus nettes, le vieux mur défraîchi au fond du village se distinguait lentement du sol et des deux silhouettes enfantines adossées. Le vent jouait à travers les feuilles, parsemant le lieu de trouées lumineuses au sol entre les deux Sheikahs.

- Tu vas finir par me le dire et tu le sais.

Son alter ego, plus jeune, gardait les yeux clos derrières ses mèches blondes, ignorant sa comparse.

- Je sais qu'Impa t'a interdit d'en parler… Mais je n'aime pas ça. C'est dangereux, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment….

- Tout ira bien.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

- C'est l'idée d'Impa. Elle sait toujours ce qu'elle fait. Et puis on n'a pas d'autre choix.

- Si ! La princesse n'a qu'à rester cachée jusqu'au bout et nous laisser faire le reste…. C'est ce qu'on a toujours fait….

- …Elle ne fera que partager mon corps.

- Quoi ?!

- Shuut ! Si Impa apprend que t'es au courrant….

- Mais c'est super dangereux, Sheik ! Tu te rends compte…

- Arrête, je te dis ! Tout ira bien, je n'ai qu'à faire ce qu'elle me l'a dit…

- …..Je n'aime pas ça quand même…

- Tu t'inquiètes pour rien, elle m'a pas choisi pour rien.

- Tsss, tu sais même pas me battre.

- Ah ouais ?!

Les deux enfants continuèrent à se chamailler tandis que tout redevenait flou et sombre. De retour dans les ténèbres, la vois de son amie résonna de nouveau, semblant venir de partout à la fois. " Il lui fallait un autre corps " " Le sort a échoué…"

Un cri et des pleurs remplacèrent rapidement sa voix, dissipant les ténèbres et révélant deux silhouettes de tailles différentes penchées sur une tache sombre au sol.

- Impa qu'avons-nous fait ?

- Il connaissait les risques Princesse…..

Le Sage de l'Ombre leva les yeux vers le Sheikah et repoussa brusquement l'héritière du trône en arrière, son visage passant, en une fraction de seconde, de la surprise à la tristesse pour retrouver son impassibilité.

- Reina ! Tu n'a pas à être là, vas-t'en tout de suite !

Reina, enfant, était apparue à ses côtés, ses yeux passant de leur mentor au corps allongé par terre, inerte. Un corps qu'il reconnu sans difficulté, son propre corps, son corps d'enfant avec sa tunique d'entraînement et ses cheveux blonds éparpillés. Il ne pouvais pas croire ce qu'il voyait, cela n'était jamais arrivé, il en était la preuve vivante…. " Le sort a échoué…"

- Reina ?! Qu'est-ce que tout ça veut dire ?!

Sa propre voix se répercutait en échos comme dans une immense pièce vide, pourtant il était au village où Reina et lui avait grandit, la future souveraine n'aurait pas du se trouver là mais au château d'Hyrule, au près du Roi avec Impa pour veiller sur elle…. Quand à lui…. Comment pouvait-il être la, tel qu'il était sept ans auparavant, inerte sur le sol alors qu'il était quelques mètres plus loin…. Le hurlement de la fillette à ses côtés, le ramena à la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Reina, du moins l'enfant qu'elle était avant, serrait contre-elle le corps sans vie qui gisait aux pieds de l'intendante royale. Celle-ci tenta de la faire reculer ou même lâcher prise mais la gamine refusait farouchement, laissant ses émotions déformer son beau visage d'ange.

- Tu n'avais pas le droit de faire ça ! C'était trop dangereux !

- Il connaissait les risques, Reina. Laisse-le…

- Non !

Une puissante vague d'énergie fit reculer le Sage de l'Ombre, comme si une bombe venait d'exploser à l'endroit où se trouvait la petite Reina, pourtant la fillette était toujours recroquevillée sur le corps sans vie du jeune Sheikah. Le peu d'herbe encore encrée dans le sol dansait, animée par un vent inexistant tandis qu'une aura violette entourait la jeune guerrière, ses cheveux défaits virevoltaient tout autour, masquant parfois la vue au guerrier de l'ombre qui ne pouvait que regarder ma scène, impuissant.

Le symbole de l'Ombre se dessina sur le dos de la main de la fillette, accentuant la lueur mauve et aveuglant légèrement Sheik. Lorsqu'il put voir à nouveau, une scène étrangement semblable à un de ses souvenirs se déroulait devant ses yeux. Reina attaquait Impa, utilisant la magie qui faisait sa force mais aussi celle qu'elle découvrait de seconde en seconde.

Impa lui avait dit que son amie s'était révélée être l'Elue de l'Ombre mais il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vu s'éveiller. "Parfois un évènement traumatisant force les Elus à s'éveiller…." Les paroles de son mentor prenait tout leurs sens ici mais pourquoi cela lui semblait-il si irréel…. Les ténèbres reprirent droit sur ces lieux alors que la jeune Elue de l'Ombre s'écroulait au sol, épuisée par son nouveau potentiel et ses larmes.

Les contours d'un mur très faiblement éclairé par une lointaine bougie se dessinèrent lentement, laissant des pleurs étouffés et une mélodie sombre chantonnée, occuper tout son esprit. Il connaissait cet air que trop bien, Impa le lui avait enseigné quand il avait appris qui était réellement son amie d'enfance. Le Nocturne de l'Ombre… Il devait lui permettre de se téléporter au Temple de l'Ombre en cas de danger…. "Vous y serez en sécurité, Reina et toi, maintenant que le monstre a été vaincu…." Le monstre était toujours captifs du puit de Cocorico d'après ses souvenirs, encore une chose qui changeait brusquement….

La pièce resta dans la pénombre, mais il distinguait l'ombre de son mentor, penchée sur la silhouette floue projetée par la bougie. Reina ne pleurait plus mais gardait les yeux clos, étroitement fermé comme pour empêcher toute autre larme de couler à nouveau… La fillette murmurait des bouts de phrases incohérente, sujette à une forte fièvre. C'est tout ce que Sheik pouvait distinguer, la Princesse n'était pas présente ou pas dans son champ de vision très réduit.

- Que ce passe-t-il ?!

Les deux ombres l'ignorèrent, continuant leur conversation presque inaudible. Les seuls mots qu'il entendit furent prononcé par la voix grave chargée de tristesse d'Impa, s'excusant de ce qui était arrivé et tentant de convaincre l'enfant qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le choix….

Les silhouettes disparurent, illuminées par la forêt baignée d'un magnifique coucher de soleil d'été. Deux chevaux trottaient non loin, attirant l'attention d'une ombre tapie dans l'épais feuillage verdoyant. Sheik n'était, une fois de plus, qu'un spectateur, immobile parmi les arbres, ne pouvant ni bouger, ni interrompre la scène. Il ne pouvait que tendre l'oreille pour entendre ce que l'ombre à ses côté entendait, des bribes de conversations, deux voix différentes, une voix grave, familière et l'autre à peine plus forte qu'un murmure, plus sourde, comme dissimulée derrière une étoffe.

- C'est le meilleur moyen d'être sur que cela fonctionne.

- Mais Impa…. Nous lui avons déjà infligé tant de mal….

- C'est une guerrière, pas une jeune femme frêle et fragile. Si elle ne voit pas à travers le sortilège, alors même ce monstre n'y arrivera pas.

- Et si elle me perce à jour ?

- Nous aviserons.

Les deux voyageurs étaient, à présent visibles à travers les feuilles de l'arbre, mais il ne pouvait pas croire ce que ses yeux lui montraient. Sur l'un des chevaux se trouvait Impa, dissimulée par sa cape de voyage grise et usée tandis que sur l'autre…..

- Reina, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?!

Sa belle ne lui répondit pas, il entendit juste sa copie à sa droite retenir son souffle et refreiner un glapissement de douleur et de stupeur.

En bas, le Sage de l'Ombre posait pied à terre et s'éloignait du Sheikah lui ressemblant atrocement. Cette copie de lui-même observait les alentours, avant de descendre de cheval à son tour. Ce n'était pas lui, sa démarche était bien trop efféminée mais la ressemblance physique était parfaite...

"Elle est arrivée, dans son déguisement, et j'y ai cru…." "Son camouflage était parfait…"

Les paroles de son amie lui revinrent en mémoire, tout était clair maintenant… Mais si irréel et incompréhensible à la fois…. Comment était-ce possible ? Sept années avaient-elles vraiment été effacées de la mémoire de tous ? Ou presque ? Il était perdu, cela expliquait le comportement de son aimée lorsqu'il avait voulu l'aider et bien d'autres choses mais pourtant elle avait semblé aller bien ces dernières années… Quelque chose avait du réveiller ces souvenirs douloureux…. Mais quoi ?

" Ca m'a rappelé… Avant…."

Reina était descendue de son perchoir et marchait rapidement vers une barrière en bois où était harnaché un magnifique cheval noir.

- Reina attend !

La future souveraine, déguisée en Sheikah, accourait derrière l'Elue de l'Ombre, la retenant par le bras. Celle-ci se dégagea violement, se contrôlant pour ne pas s'en prendre à l'usurpatrice.

- Je…. J-Je suis désolée…. Nous n'avions pas d'autre choix….

- …..

- Je t'en supplie…. Pardonne-nous…. Je ferais mon possible pour réparer tout le mal qui t'a été fait si j'en avais le pouvoir….

- …

- …J'ai appris…. Enfin que aujourd'hui….. C'était…. Je voulais quand même te souhaiter…

- !

Le bras de sa camarade empoigna violement la Princesse, l'empêchant de terminer sa phrase. Les yeux de la guerrière reflétaient une immense fureur et imposaient le silence.

- Ne prononce pas ces mots ! Tu n'as aucuns droits ! Comment peux-tu oser me dire cela après tout ce qui est arrivé par ta faute ?! "Vous n'aviez pas le choix" Tu parles ! Bien sur qu'il y avait d'autres choix ! C'est trop tard ! Mais soyez rassurées, je quitte Hyrule sans aucune intention de revenir un jour !

La guerrière se retourna ensuite et rejoignit son cheval qu'elle enfourcha d'un bon gracieux et rapide. Elle jeta un dernier regard en direction des responsables de sa douleur et son regard ébranla Sheik.

Il l'avait vu ce regard ! Pas plus tard qu'hier mais cela n'avait duré qu'une fraction de seconde, tant et si bien qu'il doutait d'avoir vu quelque chose. Une tristesse infinie et ravageuse mêlée à la colère la plus sombre et au trouble que ces émotions créaient chez son amie, voila ce que reflétaient l'orbe grenat encadré de mèches noires.

Il pouvait entendre Reina pleurer malgré le galop frénétique du cheval sombre, des pleurs déchirants, alors que le décors ne cessaient de changer ; les arbres denses laissaient place furtivement à une clairière suivie par d'autres arbres, bien plus denses et sombres, puis un sentiers rocailleux qui disparaissait dans une mer de sable pour finir par stabiliser l'image d'une grande baie avec au loin, une étrange bicoque ronde, en pierres, sur pilotis avec un crochet au sommet.

La guerrière descendit de sa monture pour s'asperger un peu d'eau salée sur le visage avant de trouver refuge, à la tombée de la nuit; dans une grotte non loin et les ténèbres denses reprirent possession des lieux une nouvelle fois.

Quand elles se dissipèrent à nouveau, il retrouva sa cachette et son amie dans ses bras. Des larmes silencieuses creusaient ses joues tandis qu'elle le suppliait faiblement de ne plus partir.

La simple discussion qu'il avait eue la veille avec sa bien aimée avait fait resurgir les souvenirs qu'elle avait enfui au plus profond de son âme. Il se sentait quelque peu coupable d'avoir réveillé une telle souffrance mais c'était arrivé par mégarde, par des mots anodins…. "Bon anniversaire." Suite à ses paroles, la jeune femme avait disparut l'heure d'après pour ne réapparaître que tard dans la nuit suivante… Ou avait-elle bien pu aller ?

- J'étais cachée parmi les arbres, près du vieux mur…. La où les rongeurs se faufilent….

- Pourquoi ?

- ….C'était là que tu reposais…..

- …Reina…. Je suis là, regarde moi.

Elle leva lentement les yeux, toutes ses émotions se déversant sur lui comme un tsunami ravage les côtes. Cette douleur devait disparaître, Sheik voulait revoir son élue sourire à nouveau, il ne supportait plus ses larmes. Callant le corps encore humide de sa camarade contre le sien, il prit son visage entre ses deux mains, encrant ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune femme, dégageant de son pouce l'œil caché par les mèches ébène.

Reina était la seule Sheikah aux cheveux sombre mais aussi la seule possédant des yeux vairons, un œil rubis et l'autre saphir ; anomalie due à la forte puissance magique présente dans son sang et son âme, une bien plus forte quantité que celle des autres guerriers de l'Ombre, magie qui nimbaient leurs iris de rouge dès la naissance…

Son amie tenta une fois de plus de s'emparer de ses lèvres, se collant si bien contre lui qu'il pouvait sentir son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, battement parfaitement synchrone avec le sien….

Ses rêves et envies brusquement chassées par l'inquiétude reprirent le dessus, guidant ses mains vers les hanches de la belle, un frisson parcourant leurs deux corps presque nus sous les couvertures. Les lèvres douces contre les siennes lui arrachèrent un soupir de bien être tandis que les mains de sa compagne quittaient son dos pour remonter lentement vers ses épaules avant de descendre le long de son torse. Elle se recula quelque peu, sans pour autant rompre le baiser pour tracer de ses fins doigts les contours des muscles légèrement dessiné de son beau Sheikah, réanimant sans le savoir le feu qui sommeillait en lui. Ces douces caresses, agréables tortures, il ne les avaient expérimenté qu'en rêve, imaginant sa camarade tantôt tigresse, tantôt tendre et soumise mais jamais les deux à la fois. Ses gestes étaient doux mais mesurés, comme si elle savait exactement comment lui tirer des râles de plaisir qu'il pensait contenir.

- R-Reina…

- Shhhh…

- A-attend !

Elle se stoppa net, la respiration saccadée par le manque d'air provoqué par leur baiser passionné, regardant son compagnon avec inquiétude. Le Sheikah n'était pas mieux lotis, avalant l'air à grandes bouffées, son corps brûlant d'un désir trop longtemps contenu impossible à dissimuler à la jeune femme allongée sur lui.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- …..Tu es sure de…

- De ce que je fais ?

- J-Je veux dire…

- Je ne vois pas ce qui cloche.

- ….

- Tu n'es qu'un idiot…. Je t'aime… Et je pense que vu ta réaction….

- C-Ce…

- "Ce" quoi ? Ce n'est pas ce que je crois ? Je crois bien que si, au contraire….

Le visage du guerrier de l'Ombre vira au rouge écarlate suite à la dernière remarque de sa belle, son regard n'était plus inquiet mais taquin, presque moqueur. Elle rapprocha son visage du sien, effleurant ses lèvres avant de se reculer, callant ses hanches contre celle du jeune homme qui tenta en vain de cacher la réaction de son corps et le petit gémissement que cela provoqua.

- Je ne te plais pas ? J'aurais juré le contraire…..

Elle se pencha à nouveau, l'embrassant furtivement avant de se lover contre lui, son souffle chaud contre son oreille. Les mains pales de la jeune femme avaient glissées de son torse pour tomber sur sa taille, remontant le long des côtes avant de refaire le chemin en sens inverse. Sheik ferma les yeux, tentant tant bien que mal de retenir l'envie de la serrer contre lui et de les faire basculer vers une position plus flatteuse pour son ego. Reina était pire qu'une tigresse à l'instant précis, trop calme alors que le désir se lisait clairement dans ses yeux, sur d'elle alors qu'elle n'avait même jusque là jamais embrasser personne... Il s'en était assuré personnellement d'ailleurs, les rares guerriers ayant réussi à approcher sa bien aimée et n'ayant pas été directement remercier avaient eu droit à quelques regards bien placé de sa part, les faisant fuir la plus part du temps. Et puis son élue refusait systématiquement les rares propositions des autres hommes qui osaient la draguer. Elle ne semblait s'intéresser à personne à l'époque… Maintenant il comprenait pourquoi… Une légère morsure le fit tressaillir, sa magnifique tortionnaire et son comportement extrêmement dominateur le ramenant au présent.

- Tu ne réponds pas ? Tu sais, j'ai toujours repoussé les autres pour toi… Mais je n'avais jamais aucun signe distinct qui aurait pu m'indiquer ce que tu ressentais… Enfin presque…

- Quoi ?!

L'Elue de l'Ombre lui faisait à nouveau face, un large sourire entendu étirant ses lèvres. S'asseyant sans retenue sur les hanches de son ami, souriant d'avantage alors que ce simple mouvement tirait un autre gémissement de plaisir et de frustration chez le guerrier, ses mains vagabondèrent quelques instant sur le torse halé, traçant des arabesques ici ou là.

- Tu croyais que je ne savais pas ? Je te l'ai dis, j'ai compris mes sentiments pour toi après ma confrontation avec Impa, celle à laquelle tu as assisté.

Elle posa son index sur les lèvres du Sheikah, l'incitant à se taire et la laisser finir, une lueur de malice pure traversant ses iris de feu et d'eau.

- Tu m'as veillé…

- T-Tu avais de la fièvre et les autres partaient…

- Cette fois là… Mais après ? Quelles étaient tes raisons ?

- Q-Quoi ?! T-tu savais ?!

- Bien sur, je sentais ta présence… Comme j'en ai toujours été capable. Mais ça ne répond pas à ma question…

- ….

- Dois-je l'obtenir de force ?

Une pointe de panique traversa le guerrier mais il n'eut pas le loisir de se questionner sur ce que signifiait la menace de sa camarade, la Sheikah s'était à nouveau emparé de ses lèvres avec douceur mais fermeté. Ses propres mains vagabondèrent sur la peau nacrée offerte à la morsure du froid de la pièce avant de se retrouvée plaquées contre le matelas, maintenu par ce qu'il avait pris pour les mains de sa comparse avant de se rendre compte que ceux-ci descendaient lentement vers ses hanches. Autour de ses poignets cloués contre le matelas s'étaient enroulés d'épaisses ombres aux reflets violets, les mêmes reflets que ceux dans les yeux de sa belle avant qu'elle ne lui révèle ses souvenirs enfuis.

- Un problème ?

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Oh ! Ca… Je te l'ai toujours dis… Je gagne toujours…

- Je te laissais gagner !

- Vraiment ? Pourquoi cela ?

- …..

- Pour ne pas me montrer ton attirance ?

Le visage halé du jeune homme pâlit brusquement. Elle savait ! Depuis le début, elle savait… C'était pour cela qu'elle se collait à lui lors des combats… Semblant lire dans ses pensées, elle ajouta :

- J'avais des doutes au début… Tu me veillais les nuits, je gagnais de plus en plus facilement… Et puis il y a aussi ce que j'ai entendu…..

- Entendu quoi ?!

Sa voix démontrait clairement l'état dans lequel le guerrier sheikah se trouvait, l'envie de ce corps pale contre le sien, l'inquiétude quand aux pensées de la jeune femme sur ces visites nocturnes et prouesses au combat…. Et enfin, qu'avait-elle bien pu entendre ? Jamais il n'avait parlé à personne de ses sentiments pour Reina, encore moins de ses escapades nocturnes pour veiller sur l'élue de son cœur… Qu'ignorait-il ?

- Tu as beau savoir où te cacher… Quelques fois tu t'endormais sur le rebord de ma fenêtre…

- …..

- Et tes nuits, aussi courtes soit-elles, avaient l'air agitées…

Son cerveau refusait de fonctionner, trop préoccuper par les caresses de la belle sur son corps, les hanches de la guerrière remuant doucement contre les siennes, lui tirant gémissement sur gémissement, son souffle court accélérait encore plus les battements frénétiques de son cœur.

- Mais pas autant que les siestes que tu te permettais après nos entraînements… Tu veux savoir ?

- R-Reina…

- Oui ou non ?

Il ne savait plus lui-même, la seule chose qu'il savait c'était que sa bien aimée le rendait dingue, sa fierté était mise à mal par la même femme qu'il avait toujours aimée, ses lèvres assaillies de baiser furtifs mais passionnés et brûlant de désir.

- Alors ?

- H-ha… R-Reina…

- Oui ou non ?

- O-Oui…

- Bien, tu vois ? Ce n'était pas si difficile…. Si ?

Un petit rire amusé résonna dans la pièce. D'autres ombres vinrent attraper les chevilles du guerrier, les tirant à l'autre bout du matelas jusqu'à ce que ses jambes soient complètement dépliées. Sa belle était maintenant à quatre pattes, au dessus de lui, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, le regardant haleter. Sa propre respiration était plus calme mais teintée du désir contenu.

- Je t'ai trouvé, allongé à même le sol, derrière un buisson, endormi…. Jusque là, pas de quoi fouetter un chat, mais attend… Je m'étais toujours demandée pourquoi tu ne me parlais jamais de tes cauchemars… Peut être n'en n'était-ce pas ?

- R-Reina, attend…

- Quoi ? "Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois" ?

- …..

- Allons…. As-tu oublié que personne ne sait me mentir ? Toi le premier. Tu ne rêvais pas de moi peut être ?

- …..

- Réponds moi ?

- …..S-Si…

- Je m'en doutais… Pour quelle autre raison aurait-tu prononcé mon nom, plus d'une fois, dans ton sommeil ?

- J-Je peux t-t'expliquer…

- M'expliquer quoi ? Je trouve ça flatteur… Enfin faut-il encore savoir ce que tu faisais dans ces rêves…. Et pourquoi tu me veillais aussi….

- I-Impa m'avait….

- Ce n'est pas elle qui t'as dis de me surveiller _toutes_ les nuits…

- ….N-Non… C'est… Je le faisais parce que….

- Parce que quoi ?

Les mains de la jeune femme quittaient sa taille pour jouer sur son ventre, elle ne le quittait pas des yeux, même lorsqu'elle l'embrassait à nouveau, se reculant quelques minutes après avec un sourire sadique déformant son masque habituellement impassible. Elle savait exactement dans quel état elle le mettait, les grognements de frustration qu'il ne retenait plus le lui indiquait, ainsi que les tentatives vaines du Sheikah pour se débarrasser de ses liens magiques. Elle rapprocha ses lèvres de son cou, couvrant la peau plus sombre de chastes baiser avant de remonter vers son visage et de mordiller doucement le lobe d'oreille de son compagnon.

- Parce que quoi ?

- A-A quoi ça va te servir de savoir ça ?!

- Ne te fâche pas… Je veux comprendre ce qui t'arrivait…

- M-Maintenant ?!

- Cela me semble approprié. Tu étais dans le même état…

- !

- Que faisais-tu dans ces rêves ? Je suis certaine que c'est intéressant….

- A-Arrête ça….

- Réponds à mes questions et je le ferais.

- ….J-Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te veillais… Je-Je me sentait obligé…

- Obligé ?

- Si je ne le… faisais pas… Je ….

- Que ce passait-il ?

- ….Reina…

- Je t'ai confié mes souvenirs les plus horribles, j'ai dévoilé un côté fragile que je ne voulais pas te montrer alors ne te cache pas derrière ta fierté.

- ….J'étais angoissé si je … ne te veillais pas… Je ne savais pas dormir….

- …Comme si quelque chose de grave pouvait m'arracher à toi à tout moment… Tu te devais d'être à mes côtés même si cela te coûtait ton sommeil. Tu étais apaisé près de moi…

- Tu…

- Je suis désolée que mon pouvoir t'ait influencé… Je ne savais pas que cela avait cet effet sur toi….

La guerrière s'était légèrement redressée, ses yeux reflétaient sa culpabilité naissante.

- C-Comment ça ?! C'est ton pouvoir qui me rendait mal ? Et mes rêves ?

- Ca, je n'y suis pour rien. Je ne contrôlais pas bien mon empathie… Du moins avec toi… Tu as pu ressentir mon angoisse lorsque tu ne me veillais pas…. Mais cela aurait du disparaître avec le temps… J'ai appris à maîtriser mes émotions…

- ….

- Pourquoi as-tu continué de me veiller ?

- R-Reina…

L'Elue de l'Ombre recommençait ses tortures sur le corps collé au matelas, ses lèvres descendaient lentement sur son cou, son souffle chaud recouvrant la peau foncée de frissons entre deux baisers.

- Pourquoi ?

- P-Parce que je …. C'était par habitude…. Ha…

- Vraiment ?

- Oui…

- Et tes rêves ?

- Q-quels rêves ?

- Ceux où tu gémissais, scandais mon nom ?

- J-Je ne gémissais pas…

- Pas plus que maintenant…

- …..Je….R-Reina…

- J'attends…

- N-Non…

- Non quoi ?

- Arrête ça… J'en peux plus…

- Pourtant je ne fais rien….

- ….

- Rêvais-tu de moi de cette façon ?

- ….N-Non…

- Alors quoi ?

- Je… C'était… Tu…

- Mais encore ?

- R-Reina…

La jeune Sheikah s'attardait sur la base de son cou, y laissant une marque rougeâtre avant rapporter son attention sur con camarade, se délectant de l'effet qu'elle produisait sur celui qu'elle avait perdu lors de ces années effacées… Son propre désir était insupportable mais elle voulait savoir.

- Je faisais quoi, dans tes rêves ?

- ….Tu… Tu te laissais faire…..

- Oh ! Tu avais donc le dessus… Cela me parait logique, puisque tu te laissais battre lors des entraînements… Mais tu aurais pu me mettre à terre, tu sais…. Il n'y avait jamais personne à part nous… Et tu n'aurais pas autant souffert en silence…

- R-Reina….

- Shhh

Elle plaça un doigts contre ses lèvres avant de s'en emparer, desserrant les liens autours de ses poignets si bien qu'il parvint à en détacher un. De sa main libre, il se mit à parcourir la peau nacrée couverte de frissons. Quelques minutes plus tard, la pièce se remplissait de gémissement de plus en plus forts, les deux amants s'aimant, s'embrassant, assaillis par l'envie et le désir.

Plus tard, les deux Sheikahs sombraient dans le sommeil, blottis l'un contre l'autre, se murmurant des je t'aime jusqu'à ce que Morphée les emporte.

FIN


	2. ancienne version

**Alors pour ceux qui n'auront pas lu le résumé : dans cette fiction, Sheik est un homme, lui et Zelda sont deux personnes distinctes.**

**Ce One shot m'a été inspiré par une fanfiction que j'ai lue récemment, "Sheik's dream" de thunder-phoenix.**

**C'est ma première fic de ce genre, soyez indulgents mais toute critique est bonne à recevoir tant qu'elle reste constructive.**

**Rate M car je pense que même si ce n'est pas explicite, aucune vraie description, ce récit n'est pas à mettre entre toutes les mains.**

**Voila, je précise aussi que seul mon OC (Original Character) m'appartient même si je rêverais de posséder le perso de Sheik, héhé. Désolé s'il reste des fautes, signalez les moi et je tâcherais d'y remédier dans la mesure du possible.**

**Bonne lecture.**

Elle était là, devant l'étendue d'eau noire reflétant le ciel et ses milliers d'étoiles, seule. Son amie d'enfance n'était pas venue s'entraîner aujourd'hui, sans donner de raison. Inquiété par ce brusque changement, le jeune guerrier de l'ombre l'avait cherché partout, la trouvant finalement à la nuit tombée, assise sur la rive du lac Hylia. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas de rester à ne rien faire, assise dans l'herbe, regardant l'horizon…. Elle avait aussi cet étrange regard, comme voilé…. A quoi pouvait-elle bien penser pour ne pas remarquer sa présence, elle toujours sur ses gardes, toujours la première à sentir le danger…. Elle ne bougea pas quand il vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, elle regardait simplement le reflet de la lune sur l'eau…. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle semblait faire…. Ses longs cheveux noirs soigneusement tressés, ses bras entourant ses genoux, son menton posé sur ses avant bras…. Aucune émotion ne se lisait sur son visage aux traits fins.

- Reina ?

Elle ne bougea pas, toujours figée, comme une poupée inanimée. Le Sheikah l'avait toujours comparé, intérieurement, à ces jolies poupées de porcelaine, bien qu'elle n'avait rien à leur envier, ce n'était que simples objets, copies imparfaites et sans vie. La jeune guerrière était belle, sa peau pale accentuée par la noirceur de ses cheveux aux reflets d'améthyste, sa mèche de côté, ne dévoilant que son œil droit et sa couleur rubis, ses oreilles pointues, ses formes parfaites sous sa tenue moulante mais protectrice. Depuis leur plus tendre enfance, elle l'avait toujours fasciné, ensorcelé. L'aura calme et lointaine qu'elle dégageait, à l'instant, était intrigante, d'habitude elle restait sur ses gardes quelque soit le moment, même à ses côtés, alors pourquoi…. Il n'y avait aucun danger, certes, mais jamais elle n'avait baissé sa garde ainsi…

- Ca ne te ressemble pas de sauter l'entraînement, quelque chose te tracasse ?

- …..

Encore ce silence, elle restait là, à fixer la surface de l'eau, ignorant sa présence. Irrité, le jeune guerrier se leva, jetant un coup d'œil autour d'eux. Seul les clapotis de l'eau venaient perturber le calme de cet endroit à cette heure tardive. Alors qu'il remontait vers la plaine, un bruissement attira son attention. La jeune femme s'était levée et avançait vers lui, lentement, comme si elle calculait chaque pas, elle semblait complètement ailleurs….

Ils étaient à quelques mètres du village, maintenant, mais elle restait toujours silencieuse et lointaine. Ils étaient des Sheikahs, des ombres, ils se fondaient dans le silence et les ténèbres mais celui qui s'installait entre eux était anormal. Même peu bavarde, elle ne restait jamais aussi distante, si froide et indifférente à ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle et encore moins avec lui. Certes elle était la petite fille du chef de l'ancien village sheikah, elle devait se montrer digne de ce titre, mais elle ne s'était jamais conduite comme telle…. Toujours humble et compréhensible, attentive et protectrice…. Que lui arrivait-il…..

Son questionnement intérieur fut stoppé net, le silence s'était intensifié, le genre de silence précédant une attaque…. Reina devait l'avoir senti aussi car elle s'était arrêtée, reprenant vie. Son regard bien qu'encore légèrement voilé, balayait la plaine plongée dans la nuit noire, éclairée seulement par la lune. Rien ne bougeait, aucun bruit, un silence pesant et menaçant. Alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle pour s'assurer qu'elle était en état de se battre, une dizaine de Sakdoss sortirent de nulle part, les encerclant séparément. Ce n'était que de petits ennemis, parfait pour les apprentis guerrier sheikah, bien trop faible pour les guerriers de haut rang qu'ils étaient, même si leur nombre les rendaient plus imposant. Les monstres tombaient, aussitôt remplacés par d'autres, bientôt rejoints par quelques Dinalfos et une vingtaine de Saigneurs…. Le guerrier de l'ombre se battait férocement, ses dagues pourfendaient ses ennemis sans répit, les bruits de lames et de monstres s'écroulant au sol au loin, le rassurait, finalement il avait eu tord de s'inquiéter, son amie allait bien, elle était sans doute de mauvaise humeur et avait préféré rester seule. Un cri de douleur vint chambouler son raisonnement, envoyant au tapis ses adversaires, utilisant sa magie pour se frayer un chemin vers la jeune guerrière, il fut surpris de la voir à terre, blessée bien plus gravement qu'elle n'aurait du l'être, peinant à se relever. De nombreuses coupures superficielles couvraient ses bras et d'autres coups avaient entaillé le haut de sa tunique, mais la plus inquiétante se trouvait sur son côté droit, une grosse plaie profonde, laissant son sang tâcher ses habits. Les ennemis continuaient d'affluer, attirer par l'odeur acre et la présence des jeunes adultes…. Une forte lumière violette rayonna autour de la jeune femme et aussitôt d'immenses ombres fondirent sur leurs opposants, les faisant disparaître sans qu'aucuns ne réapparaissent. Reina s'effondra, la respiration saccadée, épuisée.

- Reina !

Sa seule réponse fut un regard noyé par les larmes, ainsi qu'un faible pardon. Le jeune Sheikah fouilla rapidement dans ses affaires de quoi soigner temporairement son amie, ne trouvant qu'un fond de potion rouge qu'il lui fit boire avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse. Il se téléporta, utilisant ses sorts qu'il avait perfectionnés avec le temps, au village, trouvant rapidement un endroit où loger et apporter plus de soins à la jeune guerrière de l'ombre. La chambre était petite et sommaire, éclairée par la lueur de la seule bougie qu'il avait trouvée. Sheik avait déposé la jeune femme sur l'un des lits, disposant les bandages neufs et une bassine d'eau froide sur la table de chevet, il tentait de calmer les battements de son cœur alors qu'il retirait délicatement le haut de la tenue de son amie pour panser ses blessures. Ses mains tremblaient, alors qu'il nettoyait les rares plaies, devenues superficielles, encore présentes sur sa peau laiteuse et plaçait les bandages. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé de ce corps aux courbes graciles, envoûtantes, de détacher cette longue natte et sentir la douceur des mèches d'ébènes entre ses doigts…. Elle ne les défaisait que rarement, quand elle se savait seule, pour il ne savait quelle raison. Seulement ses rêves resteraient des rêves, risquer de perdre cette proximité avec elle, leurs moments rien qu'à eux lorsqu'ils s'entraînaient seuls, ses nuits de veilles parlant de tout et de rien…. Comment réagirait-elle si elle savait ? Que dirait-elles en sachant que son ami de toujours, avec qui elle a grandit, l'a toujours désirée, observée de loin, faisant fuir les autres guerriers qui tentait de la conquérir…. Bien sur il n'avait jamais rien fait pour les éloigner, sa présence semblait suffire, et il l'avait vu refuser les avances de quelques courageux… Si seulement son amour, cette douce obsession, n'était pas à sens unique. Soupirant, il prit une chaise et s'assit aux côtés de la belle, s'endormant aussitôt, lui aussi avait été épuisé par ce combat.

La jeune femme ne se réveilla que le lendemain, au crépuscule, se levant péniblement pour s'asseoir lentement et balayer la pièce du regard.

- Tu te réveilles, je commençais à me demander si j'avais eu raison de n'appeler personne.

- …

Son regard croisa celui de la guerrière, son œil rubis était terne, sans éclat, quelque chose clochait. S'approchant d'elle, frappé par son absence de réflexe, il saisit ses épaules, plantant son regard de braise dans celui absent de Reina, un faible murmure, inaudible, sortant de ses lèvres alors qu'elle pencha sa tête, déposant sa joue rougie sur sa main. Le contact fit frissonner le jeune homme, la peau de son amie lui semblait si chaude, si douce…. Il se reprit et posa sa main libre sur le front de la demoiselle, la retirant brusquement.

- Tu es brûlante !

- …je sais….

- Et tu es sortie quand même ?!

- …..j'avais besoin d'air frai…..

Les yeux de la jeune femme brillaient, les larmes menaçaient de couler le long de ses joues alors que son corps s'était mis à trembler. Elle tombait rarement malade et avait encore plus rarement de la fièvre, il fallait qu'elle se repose, et surtout il devait trouver un moyen de faire baisser la température de son amie. La bassine d'eau était vide, alors qu'il partait la remplir, deux bras noués autour de sa taille et une masse chaude dans son dos l'empêchèrent de faire un pas de plus. Reina s'était levée et agrippée a lui, refusant de bouger ou même le laisser prendre de l'eau.

- Ne me laisse pas…..

- J-Je vais juste chercher de l'eau, ….ça fera baisser ta fièvre, ….Reina, s'il te plait…..

L'étreinte soudaine de la jeune fille l'avait non seulement surpris mais aussi électrisé au moment ou leurs peaux étaient entrées en contact. Le Sheikah avait pris une douche plus tôt et était resté torse nu, voyant son amie se réveiller alors qu'il s'habillait. La jeune femme se blottissait contre son dos, son souffle brûlant créant d'agréables sensations chez le jeune homme qui se repris tant bien que mal, se détachant et faisant face à un regard perdu, voilé par la fièvre. Elle était tellement craquante, ses joues rougissant encore plus alors qu'elle se rendait compte de leur proximité, du manque de retenue dont elle avait fait preuve. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas mais il avait apprécié cet instant de faiblesse de la jeune femme. Il voulait la protéger, être celui sur qui elle se reposerait, à qui elle confierait sa vie… Mais la jeune Sheikah était une excellente guerrière, avec sa fierté, tout comme lui et elle ne ressentait pas la même chose. Sheik posa sa main sur la tête de son amie, la rassurant, reprenant sa route vers la salle de bain pour remplir la bassine quand des pleurs et un bruit de chute l'alertèrent. Retournant dans la pièce en une fraction de seconde, il trouva Reina, agenouillée par terre, ses mains cachant son visage et ses larmes qui coulaient le long de ses bras, finissant leurs courses sur les bandages que le jeune homme avait fait la veille, elle l'appelait à l'aide. Il la saisit, constatant que la fièvre ne diminuait pas, au contraire, et la porta jusqu'à la salle d'eau, ouvrant les robinets de la douche pour avoir une eau pas trop froide mais suffisamment pour faire baisser la température alarmante de sa belle. Celle-ci, appuyée contre un mur, les mains cachant son visage, murmurait de vagues excuses, il s'approcha d'elle, voulant la guider vers l'eau mais se retrouva attiré contre elle. Les bras de la jeune femme s'enroulant autour de son cou, son front bouillant posé contre le torse du Sheikah.

- ….J-J'ai si froid….

Son corps tremblait, elle refusait d'avancer vers l'eau tiède, toujours blottie dans ses bras. Il devait l'obliger à entrer dans la douche, pour faire chuter sa température, ça devenait urgent mais cette étreinte dont il avait tant rêvé, ce désir qu'il avait si longtemps retenu faisait bouillir son sang. Glissant un bras dans le dos de la jeune femme pour l'attirer encore plus contre lui, il attrapa délicatement le visage de la belle, lui relevant la tête tout en rapprochant la sienne. Il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur sa peau, leurs lèvres à quelques centimètres seulement…. Il perdait contrôle, il le savait, embrassant son amie comme il en avait tant rêvé, serrant se corps brûlant dans ses bras. Les mains de celle-ci glissèrent le long de son dos, créant sur leur passage un chemin de feu qui arracha un grognement de plaisir au jeune homme qui revint brusquement à la réalité. Qu'était-il en train de faire ?! Il profitait de la faiblesse de la jeune femme, il ne devait pas céder à ses pulsions. Les bras de Reina s'étaient à nouveau entourés autour de son cou, attirant son visage contre le sien, lui rendant le baiser passionné qu'il lui avait donné. Sa fièvre devait la faire délirer, il recula, la jeune femme toujours dans ses bras, vers l'eau, sursautant à la différence de température. Il s'était enfermé dans la cabine d'eau, serrant la jeune femme contre lui, sous le jet d'eau si froide pour leurs corps brûlants, le front de la jeune femme contre son menton semblait se refroidir lentement, sa fièvre diminuait enfin. Ses larmes avaient cessés de couler, elle paraissait à nouveau calme, reprenant le contrôle d'elle-même.

- …..Désolé… Mais il fallait faire descendre ta température….

- Merci…

Elle se détacha légèrement de lui, ramenant sa mèche trempée en arrière, dévoilant ce qu'elle avait toujours cachés aux autres…. Seul Impa et lui avait vu cette différence, gardant le secret de la guerrière jalousement. Son œil gauche couleur océan, sans cesse masqué par ses cheveux d'ébène, seule et unique trace de son grand pouvoir magique, depuis sa naissance elle était capable de voir l'invisible, le monocle de vérité ne lui servait à rien. Cependant cette différence avait été immédiatement tue, comme une faute intolérable, aucuns Sheikah n'était jamais né avec des yeux d'une autre couleur, ils partageaient tous ces mêmes yeux rouges. Elle aurait été traitée différemment, rejetée par tous si ça s'était su… Pourtant il la désirait encore plus, adorant se plonger dans ce regard à la fois de feu et d'eau, aucune autre femme ne l'avait intéressé, aucune n'avait la personnalité de Reina, cette longue chevelure noire aux reflets d'améthyste et ses courbes…. Elle le rendait fou, sans rien faire, se collant de nouveau contre lui en fermant les yeux, son corps parcouru de frissons de plus en plus fort tandis que l'eau se réchauffait peu à peu.

- Pour tout à l'heure…. J-je ne voulais pas…

- Je suis si repoussante ?

- N-Non ! C'est pas ça…

- Je suis différente c'est pour ça…. Si je n'avais pas les yeux vairons…. Tu me repousserais ?

- T-Tu avais de la fièvre….. J-Je…

- C'est ce que tu penses ? Que la fièvre me rend si vulnérable, que c'est pour ça que je ne t'ai pas repoussé ?

- Reina, je.. Je ne comprends pas….

Il ne comprenait pas ce que voulait dire son amie, elle ne l'avait pas repoussé, en effet, tout le contraire d'ailleurs, mais son comportement était faussé par la fièvre, son raisonnement aussi… Son regard confus, tant d'émotions qu'il pouvait lire et cette même lueur qu'il connaissait bien, cette lueur qui brillait dans ses propres yeux… La jeune femme avait repris possession de ses lèvres, ses bras solidement accrochés à son cou, l'obligeant à baisser la tête vers elle. Leurs corps collés l'un à l'autre, ravivant le brasier au creux de ses reins. Le désir était si fort, il peinait à lutter contre l'envie qui le tiraillait, celle qu'il assouvissait dans ses rêves les plus secrets… Il sentait les jambes de celle qu'il aimait s'enrouler lentement, timidement, autour des siennes, ses mains glisser le long de son dos jusqu'à ses hanches.

- A-Attend, Reina !

- Tu m'embrasse et me repousse la minute suivante ! Pourquoi ?!

- T-Ta fièvre…

- Ca n'a rien à voir ! Je sais ce que je fais, je ne délire pas ! Je….. J'ai toujours repoussé les autres pour toi ! Tu es le seul à savoir, à connaître ma différence…. Je croyais que tu l'acceptais….

- C'est le cas !

- Alors pourquoi…. Pourquoi me repousser et m'attirer vers toi en même temps…. Arrête de jouer avec moi !

- Je ne joue pas avec toi….. J-Je….

- Je t'aime, idiot !

Ca ne pouvait pas être réel, il rêvait. Elle l'aimait, celle qu'il avait toujours désiré, avait repousser les avances des autres guerriers parce qu'elle l'aimait. Ses yeux vairons plantés dans les siens, attendant une réponse, les mains claires entourant son visage, front contre front. Ses joues s'étaient colorées d'une magnifique teinte rose foncé, sa fièvre avait l'air d'avoir presque totalement disparue et elle ne cessait de répéter ces mots encore et encore, fermant les yeux pour empêcher ses larmes de couler à nouveaux.

Il s'empara de ses lèvres, serrant son corps trempé contre le sien, l'eau chaude coulant dans son dos rendant leurs tuniques collantes et lourdes. Il entreprit de défaire les bandages gorgés d'eau et qui tombaient petit à petit, caressant cette peau de porcelaine, faisant de même avec le reste de leurs tuniques qui tomba vite à leurs pieds. Les doigts de la jeune femme parcourant son corps, dessinant chaque muscle, traçant des dessins de feu sur sa peau halée lui arrachait des grondements de plaisir qu'il retenait en se mordant les lèvres. Il goûtait enfin cette peau, comme dans ses rêves, pressant leurs corps contre le mur froid, ses bras tantôt dans le dos de la belle, tantôt coinçant ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Les gémissements qui s'échappait de ses lèvres, ses ongles qui s'enfonçaient dans sa peau, l'eau de plus en plus chaude dans son dos, tout le rendait fou, il était fou d'amour pour elle, celle qui n'était désormais plus qu'à lui, dans ses bras, leurs cœurs battant à tout rompre au même rythme, comme dans une course effrénée qui l'essoufflait, les mots difficilement formulés. Ils s'aimaient et rien ne changerait cela, pas même la vague de plaisir qui les faucha en laissant à bout de souffle, tombant lentement au sol, dans les bras l'un de l'autre sous le jet d'eau brûlant.

- ….Je t'aime, Sheik.

- Je t'aime, Reina, depuis si longtemps.

- ….Je l'ai toujours espéré, j'avais ce sentiment, cette impression que nous étions fait l'un pour l'autre….

- J'ai tellement rêvé de te l'entendre dire…..

- …T-Tu… Tu rêvais de moi ?

- Toutes les nuits….

Les joues de Sheik avaient virés au rouge pivoine, son regard plongé dans les yeux vairons rempli d'amour de Reina, son petit rire avant qu'elle ne l'embrasse tendrement, glissant un "Je t'aime" à ses oreilles.


End file.
